You Both Have Heart
by 1lastdanceluv
Summary: "I can help you". In which Darcy and Clint have a fight, something is shattered and a man with a purpose pays a visit... (AU)


**Title: **_You Both Have Heart_/ **Fandom:** _Thor (2011)_

**Genre/Type**: AU/Romance / **Characters/Pairings:** Darcy/Clint, Loki

**Series:** None / **Rating:** K+ / **Warnings/Spoilers**: Mild Course Language / Written** For:** Prompt **Visitor**

**A/N**: I don't own _Thor_ or any of the pairings etc.

"Just get out, damn it!"

"Fine! You know what? Fine! I'll get damn out!"

"Fine! And take your damn arrows with you!"

"Fine!" Darcy Lewis slumped to the couch as the door to her apartment slammed shut, leaving the apartment in sudden and total silence. She rested her head in her hands as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"Cry, cry damn it!" She grabbed the closest thing she could reach, a couch cushion, and threw it at the nearest wall. It connected with its target and the massive flat screen TV fell to the floor, shattering into a million and one tiny pieces on the ground. Darcy sighed quietly as it gave a series of sparks before finally sputtering into oblivion. Oh well, it was his anyway. Darcy slowly shuffled over to the window, falling down on the window seat with another sigh. It was a beautiful sunset, streaks of bright pinks and oranges glowing against the darkening sky. But all Darcy could see was a foggy and blurry sky, as hot tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "Finally," She said, wiping a tear away, "Where were you before?" She leaned her head back against the wall as she played with the small band on her finger. They'd had their fair share of fights the year and a half they'd been together, mostly about him and his work. Some nights he'd come home, bruised and bloodied. Some night's he came home at midnight, to fall into bed and get up after what seemed like seconds to stagger back out the door. Some nights, Darcy sat by the phone just waiting for a call, _the_ call. Some nights, he never came home at all. Of course it didn't help that most nights Darcy was cranky and beyond tired. While she was stuck in a dead-end job, he and his red-headed partner were off saving the world… or whatever those two really got up too. Darcy pushed her hair back and closed her eyes. Maybe if she shut them tight enough, it would all go away. The job, the fights…

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know." Darcy's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright. The apartment was dark now, the previously foggy sky now pitch-black, a few measly stars scattered here and there. Why hadn't she turned a light on? Had she really slept that long? Shaking her head, she swung her legs over the edge of the window seat. Some dream that was, and it had to be a dream. He wouldn't dare show his face here again. "I can help you." Darcy jumped up from the seat.

"Who said that?" She said, inching slowly forward. She bent down and withdrew a bat from behind a nearby chair. She always kept it there, in case her threat of knowing Kung Fu didn't pay off one night she was alone. "Who said that?" She repeated, raising the bat with two hands and inching forward again, "I have a bat. And I know Kung Fu, so, you know… I'm warning you!" She stepped carefully over the broken TV, squinting into the darkened apartment.

"That won't be necessary." Darcy spun around, the bat raised in the air. A man with black hair and an outfit like something from 'The Lord of Rings' sat where Darcy had, just moments before. He sat there, smirking at Darcy his hands crossed in front of him.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"That's not important," He said raising his hand in front of him, "And I'll be taking that now."

"Yeah, you and-" Suddenly, the bat flew out of Darcy's hands and landed in the outstretched hand of the man. Darcy staggered, slightly forward as the man grinned, holding the bat out like it might bite him.

"What a crude weapon," He said looking at Darcy, "But then, considering where I am…"

"Did you just call me crude?" Darcy asked, crossing her arms. The man laughed and pointed the bat at Darcy.

"You have heart," He said standing, "You and the man who calls himself a Hawk; you both have heart."

"What have you done with him?" Darcy asked her voice shaking slightly as she took a step backwards.

"Oh, nothing, I assure you. At least, not yet." He laughed again, walking slowly around the couch. Darcy turned slowly to watch him, almost mesmerized at the way he walked, almost like a… she shook her head and withdrew her phone from her pants pocket.

"I'm calling the police," She said. The man narrowed his eyes at Darcy, stopping behind the couch to face Darcy, "Here I go." She said looking at him. He just smiled.

"Oh, Darcy," He said, "You really do have heart."

"How do you know my name?" She asked finger poised over the 1.

"I know a lot of things, Darcy Lewis. Tomorrow, you'll receive a call," He said, walking back over to the window, "I suggest you take the offer. You could use the extra credits." He smiled one last time as Darcy's mouth fell slightly open. He opened the window and stepped onto the window seat.

"Hey!" Darcy called, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To a glorious purpose." He replied as he stepped out of the window falling from her sight. Darcy ran towards the window. Leaning out, she saw nothing, save for a few people down on the streets below. Sitting down heavily, Darcy put her hand on her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut hard. This had to be a dream. It had to be! Suddenly, Darcy's eyes flew open. Sitting up, she looked around the now light apartment, her breathes coming in gasps. The sky was as it had been before, darkening with bright pink and orange streaks. The TV still lay shattered on the floor and as Darcy sat up straighter, she could feel her phone still in its usual place in her pant pockets. Leaning forward Darcy caught her breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"It was all a dream," She told herself, "It was all a dream." She stood up, taking deep breathes as she surveyed the remains of the TV lying on the floor. She'd tell Clint about his precious TV… one day. Darcy jumped as a knock sounded on the door. Shaking her head, she walked over, yanking it open with more force then she intended. Clint flinched as the door opened. "What are you doing here?" She asked, closing the door slightly. Clint put his hand on the door to stop her from closing it all together. That's fine. She'd just break his fingers instead.

"I, uh, forgot my keys." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"And, I, uh, forgot my bow?"

"Your bow?" She repeated, jerking the door slightly to make him budge. But his damn archer's hand held it firmly in place. Damn archer's hands…

"Yeah. The boss gets upset when I come to work without it. Besides, I have my arrows. What's the use of them without bow? Kinda like," He said, slowly pushing the door open.

"Like?" Darcy said, raising her eyebrows at him. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Me without you."

"You mean useless." He flinched again, inching the door open even more. Darcy gave up trying to block him out, and let the door go, turning and walking away.

"Come on, Darcy," He said, following her in, "I'm trying here. Listen," He said stepping in front of her, blocking her escape path, "I'm sorry ok."

"For?" She asked crossing her arms.

"For everything. For all the nights, the nights I haven't come home… the nights you worried. I'm sorry, ok. I'm trying really I am. Can we just start today over? From before the whole damn thing started?" Darcy looked down, anywhere from Clint's face. "I'll buy you dinner. Out, not the take away kind. Out somewhere, in a fancy restaurant. Wherever you want." Darcy looked up at him, "What about if I never mention my $3,000 TV that's lying in a million pieces on the floor?" Darcy flinched slightly.

"You noticed?" Clint shrugged, smiling.

"Nah." Darcy smiled back, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Clint." She said into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied into her hair. Darcy looked over his shoulder into the darkening sky where a million stars and one strangely dressed man smiled back…


End file.
